ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Yugo (Character)
Ultraman Yugo is an Ultra who was captured and experimented on by the Planetary Invasion Syndicate and merged with kaiju DNA. He seeks to defend the Earth from their attempts at invasion and return to the Land of Light. Personality Yugo appears introverted, as he rarely talks to others unless they talk first. However, he is actually rather outgoing when his opinion is called for. He lives in the now, preferring to deal with the problems immediately facing him rather than thinking of the past or future. As such, he occasionally fails to realize the consequences of his actions. Yugo dislikes distractions and prefers to get things done as quickly as possible, yet sometimes takes a while to comprehend plans and instructions given to him. When faced with beings from other universes, or worlds that deviate from what he's familiar with, he can be somewhat overwhelmed. Yugo seems to have a rather serious attitude, but has two defining quirks. First of all, he is actually very squeamish, as he has an overly keen sense of smell and finds bizarre substances and monsters disgusting (particularly the Ultra Hybrid Beasts.) Second of all, he has a fondness for making puns. History Pre-Series Some time ago, in their insatiable quest for power, the Planetary Invasion Syndicate waged a long and arduous war against the Space Garrison and the Land of Light. The battle raged across the cosmos, but the organization's kaiju horde seemed incapable of defeating the warriors of light. Originally an ordinary Space Garrison cadet, a young Ultra named Yugo was captured by the PIS, who subjected him to intense genetic testing in an attempt to create a weapon to destroy the rest of his kind. Eventually, they successfully broke down the Ultra genetic code, and used this new information to create the Ultra and Kaiju DNA Orbs. These objects, when merged with an Ultra or monster, could grant the user immense power for a limited time. Before the youth could be made into a puppet of the PIS, an attack force led by Ultraman Xenon arrived to rescue him from their clutches. In the ensuing chaos, the ship carrying both Yugo and the DNA Orbs was destroyed, and its warp drive imploded, creating a wormhole into an unknown universe. The Space Garrison was left with a Pyrrhic victory, as while the PIS' forces were crippled, an examination of the ship's remains never found Yugo's body... Ultraman Yugo Weeks later, in the alternate universe, Yugo appeared from the depths of space around the orbit of Earth, pursued by a group of four ships that had the weakened warrior on the ropes. With no other choice, Yugo descended to the planet's surface. Upon landing in Japan, he was immediately assaulted by the four ships again, which merged together to form King Joe Zero and beat down Yugo in a ruthless display. On the brink of death, he was saved by the intervention of MEV, but was forced to bond with the recently killed body of infamous criminal Enryo Hogo to save his own life. Ultra Hero Taisen 2: The Universal Ultra Great Tournament! Long before the founding of the PIS and the events that changed his life, Yugo in his original form got caught up in this madness with some other ultras from his universe. It ended up non-canon anyway though. Profile Stats * Height: 42 m ** Perfection/Glorious Genesis: 45 m * Weight: 40,000 t ** Acetate Crusher: 48,000 t ** Comet Blast: 35,000 t ** Perfection: 42,000 t * Age: TBA * Time Limit: 3 minutes * Weakness: Like most Ultras, Yugo is weak against cold temperatures. * Hobbies: TBA * Likes: TBA * Dislikes: TBA Relationships * Ultraman Aigo (Ally) * Ultraman Xenon (Ally, Superior) * Planetary Invasion Syndicate (Archenemies) ** Alien Diabolus * MEV (Allies) Body Features - Fusion Sets= - Acetate Crusher= * Crusher Claw: Yugo possesses a pair of massive claws over his hands, with the right claw being significantly larger than the left. - Comet Blast= * Sraxium Blades: Yugo possesses a short, dagger-like, purple blade on each wrist. * Crest Crystal: A small gem on Yugo's forehead, analogous to both of Comet Blast's components. - Perfection= * Galaxium Crystals: The crystals on Yugo's forehead, shoulders, forearms, chest and shins. They allow him to manipulate light and dark energies (most of which are displayed in his attacks) and are the means by which several of his finishers are accessed. Though white by default, these crystals change color when Yugo uses most of his finishers. - Glorious Genesis= TBA }} }} Transformation - Fusion Sets= Enryo first places a Ultra and Kaiju DNA Orb into the Yugo Brace's holder, causing apparitions of the Ultra and Kaiju to appear as he closes the lid. He presses the button on its hilt to scan the orbs and transform into Yugo. Rise Two circling lights, one red and one blue, fall into the center of a spatial background full of stars, before Yugo appears from an explosion of red particles with a flash of light. As he approaches, a second flash changes the background to a swirling vortex of blue fire. - Acetate Crusher= A wall of ice is shown, before shattering to reveal Yugo rising from an eruption of magma. As he approaches, the background changes to blue and orange beams of light accompanied by sparks of fire and flecks of ice. - Comet Blast= A bright light shines in the center of a sky-blue background, before Yugo rises from spiraling purple electricity. As he approaches, aurora-like streaks of multicolored light are added to the purple background. - Perfection= A sparkling white background is shown, then changes to a dark cloud of Minus Energy with purple flashes. Ginga's Live Sign appears in a flash, before Yugo appears from a geyser-like stream of water-blue light. As he approaches, the background shifts to outer space with a large spiral galaxy and several smaller ones. - Glorious Genesis= A dark, empty sector of space is shown, with the gateway to the Monster Graveyard at its center, before Yugo appears from a flurry of emerald-green crystals. The background then changes to a column of blue and purple smoke, and finally to a brilliant gold light with many sparkles of yellow and white energy. }} }} Forms - Fusion Set= |-| 2= Yugo's most basic Fusion Set form, which uses assets of Ultraman and Bemular. This form is Yugo's default and most balanced Fusion Set. In this form, Yugo stays at close range, hitting with melee attacks primarily and using his beams when the opponent breaks away from him. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Techniques Special * Specium Heat Wave: Yugo puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam of Specium and heat energy from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. * Blazing Slash: Yugo can form a buzzsaw-like heat energy disc in his hand and toss it at foes. Can slice through monsters with ease. * Pale Flame Bullet: Yugo joins his palms together, firing a blue, missile-strength fireball. ** Pale Flame Barrage: By placing his left palm over his right fist, Yugo can fire a series of Pale Flame Bullets in rapid succession. Physical * Yugo Punch: A punch attack. * Yugo Kick: A kick attack. * Yugo Elbow: An elbow strike attack, using the spines on Yugo's forearms to increase damage. * Yugo Ram: A headbutt attack, using the spines on Yugo's crest to increase damage. * Yugo Drop: Yugo lifts the opponent above his head and slams them into the ground. Other * Yugo Barrier: Yugo draws a rectangular shield in the air which is energized by his fingers to deflect/reflect any type of attack. * Yugo Catcher: Yugo fires an energy rope from his hands that can tie up opponents. * Spherical Flash: Yugo can generate a red and blue Travel Sphere to rapidly travel through space or the sky. Abilities * Defense Capacity: In this form, Yugo inherits Ultraman's variety of resistances, being able to shrug off projectiles, explosions, melee attacks, and even his own Specium Heat Wave. * Teleportation: Yugo can teleport short distances with no cost to his energy. - Acetate Crusher= Acetate Crusher 1= |-| 2= Yugo's strength form, which uses assets of Ultraman Dyna and Reicubas. In this form, Yugo is able to use fire and ice in his attacks. However, despite its nickname as a "heavy hitter" and its powerful Crusher Claws, this form is better for long-range combat, as Yugo's heavy armor makes him very slow and possibly even uncomfortable. When forced to fight up close, he finishes the battle quickly with powerful, destructive physical blows. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Techniques Special * Strong Garnate Pyro: Yugo's eyes glow red as he collects heat energy to create an orange light lens and fires a stream of flames from his larger right pincer. It can send his opponent flying, or at max power, burn a hole through their body. * Miracle Shining Blizzard: Yugo's eyes glow blue as he condenses energy into his smaller left pincer and fires a wave of cold mist that can freeze foes solid, or at the very least stun them. Physical * Crusher Giant Swing: Yugo grabs the opponent with his pincers, spins them around, and then throws them, injuring or possibly killing them on impact. * Rolling Shell Crash: Yugo curls up his body/shell and performs a rolling attack. Weapons * Crusher Claw: Yugo's hands are covered by two giant pincers, the right one much larger than the left, which he can use to cut or smack his foes. They can also be used as shields, or to deflect/destroy energy blasts. ** Cross Claw Shred: Yugo gathers fire and ice energy into the Crusher Claws and swings them, firing two arcs of heat and cold energy. This form's strongest attack. Abilities * Durability: Yugo's defensive capability and endurance are greater than that of Alien or Comet Blast, although he doesn't have the specific resistances of the former. ** Temperature Resistance: Yugo can endure high and low temperatures better in this form. - Comet Blast= Comet Blast 1= |-| 2= Yugo's speed form, which uses assets of Ultraman Max and Alien Sran. In this form, Yugo gains the ability to move at blinding speed and a pair of slashing blades, using these to bypass enemy defenses at maximum velocity. He keeps his opponents on their feet, never losing momentum as he attacks with a flurry of slashes, kicks and stabs. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Techniques Special * Sraxium Cannon: Yugo charges energy from the Sraxium Blades, crosses his arms across his chest before extending them to fire a wave of destructive, multi-coloured energies crackling with purple bolts. ** Sraxium Triple Finish: While moving at high speeds and displaying illusory copies, Yugo can fire three Sraxium Cannons at once. * Cutting Crescent: Yugo can launch large, crescent-shaped energy slashes from the Sraxium Blades. Physical * Satellite Comet Kick: Yugo circles the enemy at high speeds, disorienting them before disappearing from sight. He then appears in midair and falls onto the opponent with a charged kick. It can also be used as a standard jumping kick attack, though this is less powerful. Weapons * Sraxium Blades: A pair of dagger-like blades on Yugo's wrists, which he can use effectively in close-range combat. ** Sraxium Slash: Yugo jumps at the opponent at high speeds and slashes them in half with the Sraxium Blades. *** Sraxium Typhoon: Yugo spins around rapidly, generating an energy tornado which deflects or absorbs any projectiles that hit it. He then spins with the tornado into the opponent and rips them to shreds. Abilities * Acceleration: Yugo is able to move at blinding speeds. ** Illusions: While accelerating, Yugo can generate illusory copies of himself to confuse opponents. - Perfection= Perfection 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Yugo's super form, which uses assets of Ultraman Ginga and Dark Lugiel. In this form, Yugo harnesses the combined powers of light and darkness, and with no bizarre body features like Acetate Crusher or Comet Blast, he can finally cut loose and fight like an Ultra at full power. He adapts a similar brute force style to Ginga and Lugiel. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Techniques Special * Galaxium Shoot: Yugo charges a spiral galaxy of light and dark energies, absorbing the projected power to fire an L-style beam. * Galaxium Beat Slash: Yugo can fire multiple dark light bullets from his Color Timer, which explode on impact. Physical * Hyper Yugo Punch: A powerful punch attack charged with light and dark energy. * Hyper Yugo Kick: A powerful kick attack charged with light and dark energy. * Hyper Yugo Elbow: A powerful elbow strike charged with light and dark energy. * Yugo Power Lifting: Yugo lifts the opponent into the air with one hand and throws them to the ground. * Yugo Breaker: Yugo engulfs his entire body with light and dark energy and flies at his foe at high speeds, destroying anything in his path. Other * Hyper Yugo Barrier: Yugo can create an energy shield similar in appearance to a spiral galaxy by waving his hand in a circle. Weapons * Yugo Spark: A small, sai-like weapon which Yugo can summon to his hand. It is stored in his left forearm crystal when not in use. It is based off of the Ginga Spark and Dark Spark. ** Yugo Spark Lance: The Yugo Spark's handle can extend out to form a trident, which allows Yugo to perform several special attacks. *** Galaxium Thunderball: Enryo closes and reopens the face of the Yugo Spark Lance once before pressing the trigger on the side. Yugo raises the weapon into the air, shooting bolts of electricity and balls of magma, and creating a swirl of storm clouds and fire that launches orbs of electrified fire. *** Galaxium Minus Comfort: Enryo closes and reopens the face of the Yugo Spark Lance twice before pressing the trigger on the side. Yugo releases a soft, black and white, cloud-like ray from the face of the device, which drains Minus Energy from the target, purifying them. Yugo can also absorb the energy to empower or recharge himself. *** Galaxium Especially: Enryo touches the tip of the Yugo Spark to the Yugo Brace, then closes and reopens the face of the Yugo Spark Lance thrice before pressing the trigger on the side. Yugo fires a powerful energy stream from the Yugo Spark Lance. Abilities * Strength: Yugo's strength in this form surpasses Alien and even Acetate Crusher, being able to stagger powerful monsters. * Agility: Yugo is able to skillfully avoid attacks and perform acrobatic stunts in this form. - Glorious Genesis= Glorious Genesis 1= |-| 2= The evolved version of Alien, as well as Yugo's ultimate form, which uses assets of Glitter Ultraman and Empowered Bemular. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Techniques Special * Glorious Light Wave: TBA * Hyper Sparkling Slash: TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Weapons * Genesis Gunner: Yugo's personal weapon, a medium-sized blaster. It can be augmented with the power of two DNA Orbs; specifically, those of his and his allies' past Fusion Set forms. ** TBA Abilities * TBA }} - Fan Submisions= |-| 2= |-| 3= Yugo's sword-based form that uses the power of light and darkness by combining assets of Ultraman Orb and Jugglus Juggler. Submitted by UltraGrenburr12678. Weapons * Serpent's Calibur: A powerful sword that can channel light and darkness. ** Supreme Shockwave: An immensely powerful crescent energy wave empowered by six elements fired from the Serpent's Calibur. ** Combination 0-50: Yugo can perform Orb and Juggler's combination attack by himself in the form of a barrage of energized slashes with the Serpent's Calibur. - Befriender= Befriender 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Yugo's form used to reason with or calm down foes, which uses assets of Ultraman Cosmos and Lidorias. This form is also very fast thanks to Cosmos' natural speed and Lidorias' wings. Submitted by KitsuneSoldier. - Final Enemies= Final Enemies 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Yugo's form which uses assets of Ultraman Jack and Alien Bat. Submitted by Cdr. Techniques * Because Cdr is lazy, Yugo has all of Jack and Bat's own powers. * Zetton II Summoning: Yugo can summon a Zetton II at will to aid him in combat. - Overusage= Overusage 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Yugo's form which uses assets of Ultraman Zero and Zetton. This form can travel between dimensions, teleport, shoot Eye Sluggers, and shoot lasers. Yugo also becomes oddly self-aware. Submitted by Mebius-Zer0. Body Features * Zet Sluggers: Blades of light that Yugo launches from his forehead. Zero's a component, it was inevitable. - Necromancer= Necromancer 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Yugo's necromancy form, which uses assets of Ultraman Belial and Reibatos. In this form, Yugo became insane due to the large amount of Reionics power, and gains the ability to revive hordes of kaiju. Submitted by Tea hungry destroyer. - Bond Beginner= Bond Beginner 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Yugo's form which taps into the power of bonds using assets of Ultraman Mebius and Gudon. Submitted by KitsuneSoldier. Weapons * Mebium Whips: Yugo can generate a pair of golden energy whips from his arms. They can be set to sharp for cutting, or to blunt for straight-up whipping. - Fairy Tale= Fairy Tale 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Yugo's form which uses assets of Ultraman Taro and Gongoros. In this form, Yugo uses the power of magic and fire, it's abilities are a bit more unusual compared to that of the usual ultra brand. Submitted by Emgaltan. }} }} }} Combinations The Ultras and Kaiju used in each of Yugo's forms share something in common with each other. Canon * Ultraman + Bemular = Alien: Ultraman and Bemular are the first Ultra and kaiju to appear in the Ultra Series, not counting Ultra Q. As a result, Bemular was the first kaiju to ever fight an Ultra. The form's name refers to the alien origins of both components, Ultraman being from the Land of Light and Bemular from Planet M35. ** Glitter Ultraman + Empowered Bemular = Glorious Genesis: TBA * Ultraman Dyna + Reicubas = Acetate Crusher: The form's name refers to acetate, a type of salt which is the most common building block in natural biosynthesis. Regarding actual similarities, Reicubas is the first monster to defeat Dyna in battle. In addition, both Dyna and Reicubas are capable of Type Change: ** Dyna Strong Type and Reicubas Fire Type: The lesser used of the two's Type Changes, which is red in color and has a fiery attack. ** Dyna Miracle Type and Reicubas Ice Type: The more commonly used of the two's Type Changes, which is blue in color and can control other elements (nature and lightning for Dyna, ice for Reicubas.) * Ultraman Max + Alien Sran = Comet Blast: Sran is Max's most recurring opponent, having fought him in his series, Ultraman X, and Ultraman Ginga S the Movie. Their fighting styles are also very similar, as they can both move at incredible speeds and have bladed weapons. * Ultraman Ginga + Dark Lugiel = Perfection: Ginga and Lugiel's connections are quite clear; they are halves of a single being that split to form them, hence the form's name referring to how Yugo accesses their complete, perfect form. They both utilize a Spark Device, but to the opposite means (the Dark Spark can turn creatures into Spark Dolls while the Ginga Spark can change them back.) In addition, both have merged with the power of Victorium in a way: ** Ginga: Fused with Ultraman Victory himself to become Ginga Victory. ** Lugiel: Merged with UPG's Live Base to become Vict Lugiel, gaining access to the Victorium Cannon. Fan Submissions * Ultraman Orb + Jugglus Juggler = Rivalry: Orb and Juggler are rivals, and both use swords. They also started the OrbGeed gimmick, and by extent, submission thread pages on this wiki. * Ultraman Cosmos + Lidorias = Befriender: The name refers to Cosmos' preference to turn monsters into allies rather than destroy them, with Lidorias being the most common ally in his series. Kit also believed Lidorias needed some love. * Ultraman Jack + Alien Bat = Final Enemies: Bat is the final alien Jack fought in his series, and Jack is the first and last Ultra the original Alien Bat fought before his death. * Ultraman Zero + Zetton = Overusage: Zero and Zetton have both been used A LOT since their debuts. They both have some means of getting around (Zero can go between dimensions and Zetton can teleport,) and because MZ didn't know what else to put, both have names that start with Z. * Ultraman Belial + Reibatos = Necromancer: Both Belial and Reibatos are Reionics who have at one point or another wielded the Giga Battlenizer. Both were also defeated at the Monster Graveyard; in fact, Belial himself handed Reibatos his final defeat. * Ultraman Mebius + Gudon = Bond Beginner: Gudon was the first monster Mebius fought with GUYS, and thus marked the beginning of their time together, and the first step in the forging of the group's bonds. * Ultraman Taro + Gongoros = Fairy Tale: Both Taro and Gongoros seem like characters out of a fairy tale. They both use a lot of fire powers in their fights, and were considered as good by children. Em said there weren't very many fairy tale-like things on this wiki. Gallery New-Yugo.png|Yugo's old render by Mebius-Zer0 Trivia * There is no trivia. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan Submissons Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Ultraman Yugo Continuity Category:OrbGeeds Category:KitsuneSoldier